


Popol Vuh

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, F/F, M/M, Mayan Folklore, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Pitioss Ruins Theory, and it fit in so perfectly with FFXV, but hopefully bittersweet and hopeful, cuz we have an amazing genesis myth, endgame spoilers, fairytale, hopefully not disrespecting my people, major angst, super experimental but whatever!, this is a sad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: A retelling of the Mayan Book of the Dawn of Light. This is a mixture of the Mayan and Cosmology mythos. After Noctis fails to return to the afterlife after defeating Ardyn, he is sent back by Luna to bring back the Dawn to the world.Day #5 for Promptis Fanweek - Fairytale





	Popol Vuh

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts taken from Popol Vuh translated by Dennis Tedlock.

“The dawn has approached, preparations have been made, and the morning has come for the provider, nurturer, born in the light, begotten in the light. Morning has come for humankind, for the people of the face of the Eos,” they said. It all came together as they went on thinking in the darkness, in the night, as they searched and they sifted, they thought and they wondered.

There are the names of the first people that were made and modeled.

This is the first person: Jaguar Quitze.

And now is the second: Jaguar Night.  
And now the third: Not Right Now.  
And the fourth: Dark Jaguar.

They talked and they made words.  
They looked and they listened.  
They walked, they worked.

Their eyes would be marred by scourge. The Eldest Human would have to face the mirror breathed upon them. The Jaguar Night would be blinded. The youngest, his soul would flicker in despair. Not Right Now, he was the King of Kings, and only he could see what was there with clarity. And such was the loss of the means of understanding.

Along with the means of knowing everything else, the roots of death were implanted.

And this, is how it would end.

(Cosmology: Popol Vuh - Warriors of Light)

***

“Wake up Noctis,” Luna said in a firm voice. “You need to go go back. _Noctis_ , _Not Right Now_ …”

Noctis opened his bleary eyes and felt as though someone was pulling on the back of his navel. He managed to feel his head and grab onto his hair. It felt as though his hair was growing shorter. His world was a mix of blues and whites. It felt familiar but not. The sylleblossoms that Luna tossed to him were now wilting in the brightness of whatever this place was.

“Go to a mountain,” Luna’s voice was bouncing in and out. “You four must go on. You must enter this world with the Dark Jaguar. Otherwise… they will never see the dawn.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis’ voice now sounded younger with none of the gravel that the Crystal aged him with.

“Noctis,” Luna sighed. “Not Right Now.”

There was a very audible Pop and Noctis felt his body pull back even more until he was in a wide bed. He had no shoes on and Ignis was much younger.

How was this possible?

“What happened?” Noctis asked. “Where am I?”

Noctis noticed the cane and the scars on Ignis’ face. He had already lived through this before. But this made no sense. What if what Luna said was true and he did fail? They didn’t succeed. He did not fulfill his destiny after all.

“Back with us?” Ignis began. He stood up and slowly turned around. “I’ll tell the others, but it may take some time.”

Noctis opened his eyes widely. His friend was hurt and Noctis immediately knew what had happened. He had gone back. Luna was powerful enough to send him back this far? But how and why?

***

“Wait!”

Not Right Now spoke louder…

“Though Maker, thou Modeler,  
Look at us, listen to us,  
Don’t let us fall,  
Don’t leave us aside,  
Thou gods in the sky, on Eos,  
Heart of the Sky, Heart of the Eos,  
Give us our sign, our word,  
As long as there is day, as long as there is light.  
When it comes to the sowing, the dawning,  
Will it be a greening road, a greening path?

The Maker spoke louder…

“Give my children steady light, a level place,  
A good light, a good place,  
A good life and new beginning.  
Give us all of this, with your love.  
Make the Sky and Eos Again.  
Enter with your love.”

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - Movement]

***

They still needed to fight the Malboro again and Noctis watched with clarity what happened next. Ignis slumped in his chair and Gladio refused to look at him. Prompto did not want to look at him either.

They were not in a good place. And Noctis was filled with dread because it was not going to get any better. His future self had failed and he had no idea how to fix this. There was no way he could fix this. He did something he never did and stayed up to watch the embers of their fire flicker away. Prompto managed to come out again and the light in his face was gone. Noctis knew that it was not going to come back. Even if kept doing this over and over again.

Some part of him hoped that maybe he could make the same mistake over and over again. Because at least Prompto’s face was still young and not hardened or pale by not seeing the sun. Noctis couldn’t imagine it. He couldn’t imagine how that darkness must have felt.

“Noct?” Prompto coughed. “You okay?”

Noctis finally looked at Prompto. “Do you remember anything from before?”

Prompto furrowed his brows and looked at him oddly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Noctis didn’t know how to explain this. “You don’t remember?”

“Am I supposed to remember something?” Prompto frowned. “You need to focus Noct.”

Noctis thought about Luna’s words and tried to remember what he was supposed to do. It was hard but he had to try and figure out what to do. There was a mountain. The Malboro was definitely not on a mountain, so that must be the wrong place to go. Noctis thought of the Adamantoise and maybe Luna meant that mountain? But that didn’t make much sense either.

“I’m trying to,” Noctis said finally. “I need to figure out what I am supposed to do.”

“Right,” Prompto looked worried but said nothing else. He went to the cooler that was on the side and got some water. “Right…”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis stared at the back of Prompto’s head.

Prompto did shift a bit but he just looked at Noctis sadly. “You should probably say that to the other guys.”

Noctis had to figure out what this mountain was. He was going to climb it and figure out what the hell to do next. There had to be him, and some Dark Jaguar but Noctis didn’t know what that meant. Maybe it was some creature that they missed. So he’d have to go up the mountain with a giant Jaguar and then… the dawn would come?

How stupid.

“Night Noct,” Prompto yawned.

Noctis watched Prompto go back inside the tent and the embers of the fire did go out. The nights were getting longer and colder now. Noctis just stared up at the stars and tried to figure out how to do this.

***

“We’re still waiting for the dawning,” Jaguar Quitze spoke.

“Let’s just go. We’ll look and see whether there is something to keep as out sign. We’ll find out what we should burn in front of it. The way we are right now, we have nothing to keep as our own,” Jaguar Night spoke.

“The Heart of the Eos, this must be Us,” Jaguar Quitze spoke to the Jaguar Night.

To his Love...

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - Knowing]

***

Noctis felt the cold right to his bones. His back ached with raw pain that was unbearable but he fucked up again. It barely registered that a woman was speaking but Noctis could not hear it with the gusts that seeped through his skin.

Prompto was gone and Noctis had no idea how to get him back.

Ardyn remained frozen and Noctis lifted his head.

“A second time,” Gentiana said. “Not right now.”

Noctis shivered and collapsed to the train carpet.

“T-the m-mount-tain,” Noctis sputtered out.

“Hmm,” Gentiana mused and approached Noctis closer and closer. The trident was there, fully formed and presented right in front of Noctis. She bent down and made eye contact with Noctis, still freezing his ass off.

“W-what?” Noctis could hear his teeth chattering.

“Two pairs,” Gentiana said slowly. Her eyes closed as she hummed under her breath. “Two pairs of lovers must go up the mountain. Together.... Then and only then, will you succeed.”

Noctis wanted to cry but he didn’t. He took the trident instead and did not bat an eye when Gentiana’s body began to change into Shiva’s.

“I p-pushed him,” Noctis gritted and hated himself for the confession. “Again.”

“Then get him back,” Shiva’s voice echoed in the train car. “Do not be afraid. Let the older humans guide you there.”

Noctis continued to stare at her as the light she brought grew brighter and illuminated the cart. It felt familiar in a way that Noctis did not recognize.

“They don’t remember,” Noctis huffed. “I remember.”

“They will,” Shiva’s voice boomed through the car and her body began to dissipate in the air. “Just wait…”

How could Noctis wait? He dreaded that again, it would be another ten years. He’d have to wait and that was the worst thing that could happen to him.

“Go,” Shiva’s voice sounded like an echo as Noctis closed his eyes. “King of Kings…”

 

***

And this is the name of the mountain where they went, Jaguar Quitze, Jaguar Night, Not Right Now and Dark Jaguar. The place of all creation, the Citadel.

Those who were to receive the Gods arrived there.

This will be where the four will disappear.”

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - Dawning]

 

***

Noctis lost Ignis and Gladio and the corridors seemed to blend together. He was tired and he was starving and the back of his throat was scratching but he still made the same mistake. This time, instead of swiping at Prompto on top of the train, Noctis swiped at Ardyn… but he knew this was a do-over.

Prompto still was pushed off the train. And Noctis wanted to jump off so badly but Ardyn knocked him out before he could do it.

Noctis already fucked this up.

“Of course,” Ardyn drawled. “He’s been waiting for you. You have been waiting a long time too haven’t you. _Your highness?_ ”

Noctis felt the bang of dread again. It was going to be twenty years and he still couldn’t tell Prompto what he really wanted to tell him.

“Your heart’s desire is so close…” Ardyn teased. “Maybe twenty years will make you remember what true despair is.”

Noctis didn’t answer back because it was hard enough to avoid the inevitable. He was going to save Prompto and not see him or Gladio and Ignis for another ten years. The realization made him cry as he tried to figure out where to go next.

“Not right now,” Ardyn teased. “You’ll never be King.”

***

“What if we die, and what if we’re defeated?” Not Right Now, the King of Kings spoke.

“Do not grieve. I am here. And here is what we will use on them. Do not be afraid.”

The Dark Jaguar spoke and the King of Kings was not afraid.

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - The Dusk]

***

“Ever at your side,” Prompto smiled weakly. Noctis just stared at him and knew this was the last chance he would be able to say it.

“I’ve done this before,” Noctis said. “I know this is crazy. But we’ve said this to each other before.”

Prompto blinked. “Uh huh…”

“Prompto,” Noctis turned his whole body around. “I’m going to go away. I need to find a mountain. We both need to go there. And I think Gladio and Ignis need to go with us too.”

“Noct buddy,” Prompto sat down directly across on the bed but looked dumbfounded. “A mountain?”

“Prompto,” Noctis felt like he was going crazy. And maybe he was absolutely crazy. “You have to believe me. We have to go up a mountain together. To make the days go back to normal. I’ve done this before. A long time ago. We are going to find that stupid crystal. I need to go in there…”

Prompto scooted back a bit but it only made Noctis move closer.

“You have to listen to me,” Noctis felt like his voice was going in and out. “I know you would believe me. I know I don’t deserve it. I’m so sorry…”

“Noct…”

“I wish we had more time,” Noctis took a deep breath and covered his mouth. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do it again.”

“What aren’t you ready for?” Prompto scooted in. His face looked determined. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember,” Noctis felt his breathing stop in his throat. “Prompto… do you remember?”

Prompto, all bruised and bloodied, eyed Noctis. They were close enough where Noctis could have reached out to hold his hand but he hesitated.

“What am I supposed to remember?” Prompto moved in closer and held Noctis’ hand. They both stared at each other and Noctis hoped that Prompto could remember it all. It was too much to remember but Prompto had survived worse. Noctis wondered how he could wait another ten years. Hell, if he was being realistic it had taken ten years for Prompto to finally hold his hand.

“I have to go away,” Noctis says slowly. His throat feels tight as he finally admits it. “For a long time.”

Prompto nods solemnly. “Yeah.”

“So you know,” Noctis asked, relieved but then filled with dread. “You remember?”

“Yeah,” Prompto nods. “Took a while.” He looks down at both of their hands and grips Noctis a bit tighter. “I was trying to forget. And then when you pushed me off, I remembered it all.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis bowed his head in shame. “If I knew it was going to be like this, I would have told you something sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto’s hands shook fiercely. “I mean… it’s _not okay_.” Prompto took a deep breath and sighed. “I thought about it again while I waited for you. If what I remember is right, then we’ll be okay.”

“But we’re going to have to wait so long,” Noctis choked back his sob. He put his free hand over his face. He did not want to wait again.

“I know,” Prompto nodded and smiled even despite the tears. “Since I remember that part again. It’ll be warm and nice. After it’s all over, like how it was at the beginning right?”

Noctis supposed this was true. He could remember bits and parts of it. The warmness of the Sky and the first time he felt Eos as it was. It was hard to remember the details. But those memories began to come back to him all at once. There was the Maker that shaped the Eos as it was and made Sky. Then the Maker made the four of them. The Maker picked him to be the one and Noctis hated himself for not remembering all of this sooner. If he remembered this in his past life, he would have been in the Sky and with Prompto. They would not have to wait this long.

“It’ll be fine,” Prompto nodded. He was not crying at all and the bruises on his arms seemed to darken but maybe Noctis was imagining it. “It’ll be fine.”

Noctis was finally aware that Prompto was hugging him and maybe he hugged him before. For once, Noctis believed him. It was going to be fine.

He’d have to wait.

***

Now this is where we shall tell about the Death of Jaguar Quitze, Jaguar Night, Not Right Now and Dark Jaguar.

As they are named.

Since they knew about their death and disappearance, they left instructions with those left behind.

They weren’t sickly yet, they weren’t gasping for breath when they left their final word.

“My dear,” Jaguar Quitze spoke. “We are leaving. We are going back. We have enlightened words, enlightened advice to leave with you and with you who have come from faraway mountains.”

“We are going back,” Jaguar Night spoke. “To our own tribal place. Again it is time for the Heart of Eos. We have only to make our return. Our work has been done, our day has been completed. Since you know this, neither forget us or put us aside. You have yet to see your own home and mountain, the place of your beginning.”

“I shall leave it to you,” Not Right Now spoke. “Here, we will be your great splendor. The Heart of the Sky. I have completed my instructions.”

“Let it be this way,” Dark Jaguar spoke. “We must go. Go see the place where we came from. I will guard the heart of the King.”

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - Finality]

 

***

Bahamut looked upon Noctis and Noctis was not afraid.

He remembered Prompto’s face and he was not afraid.

“The Heart of the Sky brought you back,” Bahamut’s voice was in Noctis’ head again. Noctis just closed his eyes and nodded. Yes, Luna did bring him back.

“You cannot fail again,” Bahamut’s voice was lower but Noctis nodded again. “You all will guide this world when the Scourge is over. The Maker has waited for too long.”

“I know,” Noctis opened his eyes and heard the nothingness of the Crystal around him.

“It will be the love all of you have,” Bahamut’s voice was quieter. Noctis could feel his body shut down. He was so tired. “That’s all that you have left. That will be the salvation of this world.”

Noctis closed his eyes and was afraid only for a second. He kept them closed tight when he realized that be would see Prompto again soon. They had done this before so long ago. They disappeared together. They would always disappear together.

If they would be reborn again to save the world, they’d find each other again and disappear together. Maybe that was the way Luna had always planned it. They would always be the ones to save Eos and Noctis knew that his life would always be this way but…

Prompto would greet him at the end. He’d smile at him and they’d be greeted by the light and the warmth.

He could see Luna again and thank her for saving him. He’d greet Ignis and Gladio and tell them how much they meant to him. He’d bow to Eos everyday and thank her for making him fall in love with Prompto. They didn’t have enough time in this life, but soon, they’d have time.

Noctis felt sleep overtake him as the nothingness around him faded away.

 

***

They were bellowing, bristling with weapons and shields, rendering their mouths with howling and growling, bellowing, yelling, whistling through their hands when they came up below the Citadel. But the penitents and sacrificers had no fear, they just enjoyed the spectacle from the parapet of the stockade.

They were lined up.

Their hearts were content.

And then they climbed up the mountainside…

[Cosmology: Popol Vuh - The Citadel]

 

***

Prompto came with Talcott in the van. It was a tight squeeze but Noctis just clinged onto Prompto even as they made their way to Hammerhead. It was hard and they were both unaware of just how hard it was. Prompto felt thinner and Noctis stared at him the whole ride through.

“Where are Iggy and Gladio?” Noctis finally asked. Talcott eyed both of them and his voice was much deeper than what Noctis remembered. It still shocked him, even if he heard it before.

“They’ll be meeting us soon,” Talcott mused. “They got caught up in some demon slaying. Apparently Iris and Aranea are good backup for old dudes.”

“They’ve saved my ass a few times,” Prompto smiled and Noctis just clung on tighter. They only had a few hours but he tried to memorize the difference between the last time and this time. Last time, when Prompto held him, it was delicate. They were both starting to remember the gaps. They were in love when they first arrived here to the world and they’d probably always been that way. It made more sense the more Noctis thought about it. Luna had arranged this from the beginning.

It was their fate to go this way.

Prompto smelled like his clothes had been burnt and dried with old rusty water. But hints of his old self were there. The way they were at the beginning of time. Prompto smelled like this fire that Noctis remembered when he came from Eos. It still shook him that he could not remember in that mistake of a past life. That they were always meant to do this dance. When Noctis literally remembered that the Maker made Prompto just for him and vice versa.

He remembered Gladio as the first one born from the ground. Proud and sworn to protect him from the darkness. The maker gave him the task to protect Noctis. Ignis would be their guide, and he was the second one that came from the ground. The two of them would always be there. They would protect him. They would be the guides. Noctis was not sure where they would go. But Noctis would have to tell Talcott or Iris or someone, that Gladio and Ignis would go back to ground to protect everyone once the Dawn came. Noctis remembered their names… Quitze and Dark…

That was _so_ long ago...

Noctis and Prompto though… Noctis did not know where they would go. Bahamut was not clear about that and Noctis could not remember.

Maybe Noctis could ask if they could go to the sky. At least there, it would be warm.

“There they are,” Prompto pointed out the window. Ignis and Gladio were there, hand in hand. Noctis almost stumbled out but Prompto caught him with ease. Talcott beamed with pride as he saw the four of them.

“The first four,” Talcott grinned. “The warriors of light.”

They all stared at him but Ignis was the first to break the silence.

“Took you long enough Noct,” Ignis grinned. “I was beginning to get worried.”

“Second time’s the charm,” Gladio eyed Prompto and Noctis carefully. “Let’s hope we never have to do this again.”

“I agree,” Noctis sighed. “I don’t think I could wait again.”

“Sucks that we couldn’t stay young,” Prompto mused. “Oh well…”

“Thirty-Two is not too shabby,” Ignis tilted his head at both of them. “Not a bad way to go out either.”

“I’ve already told Iris what to tell other people about us,” Gladio told Noctis. “It took a while, but Iggy finally figured out where we are supposed to go.”

Noctis frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We’re going there with you,” Ignis bowed his head. “Up the mountain. The Citadel.”

“What?” Noctis was stunned. “But we did that already.”

“No Noct,” Gladio chuckled. “We’re going up with you. I would be a crappy shield if I didn’t go.”

“So you remember,” Noctis asked. “The very beginning?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “It took a while. I began to fill in the gaps when you left. Prompto remembered first. Then I did… then Gladio.”

“The Maker,” Gladio mused. “He said to stay by your side. So that’s what we are all going to do.”

Noctis grinned and nodded his head. “I guess you are right.”

“Not Right Now,” Prompto nodded. “We are all ready to follow you.”

Noctis nodded. “Let’s change and go.”

***

And here are the generations, the sequences of lordships so that all of them will be clear.

Jaguar Quitze, Jaguar Night, Not Right Now and Dark Jaguar were our first grandfathers, our first fathers when the sun appeared, when the moon and stars appeared.

And here are the generations and sequences, of lordships.. We shall begin from here, at their very root. The Lords will come up two by two, as each generation of lords enters and succeeds the previous grandfathers and lords of the Citadel, going on through each and every one of the lords.

And here we are grateful for their love. One to protect Eos. One to watch over mankind from the sky.

The children of Eos have a home.

The warriors of light have come home.

[New Cosmology Testament: Appendix]

***

When Noctis opened his eyes it was bright and familiar. His father’s voice was off in the distance as he walked down the steps of the throne. It was pristine and untouched by the scourge. The invasion looked like it never happened as Noctis continued to walk. The ground felt hot and he didn’t know where he was supposed to look.

“I was waiting for you,” Prompto teased. He looked younger or maybe it was because this was them at their best. At the very beginning of it all. Noctis wished he had a mirror to look at himself but he didn’t. Instead he just looked at Prompto. He was beautiful.

“Gladio and Ignis are going to watch this,” Prompto pointed to the room. “I think Ignis said he’d watch the land and Gladio will look after the sea. Not sure. But everything is fine here… we need to make sure the dawn comes Noct...”

Prompto grabbed his hand and walked with him out of the throne room.

“Did we do it?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “I think so.”

“Good,” Noctis nodded and when Prompto opened the door he took the left and went straight for the elevator. “And what’s our job?”

“You’ll be stars and light in the night sky” Prompto grinned. “I’ll make sure the sun comes out.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Noctis grinned back. “Just like before.”

“I’ll see you everyday,” Prompto winked. “Twice a day. Promise.”

“Good,” Noctis grinned. “Good…”

Noctis walked with Prompto wordlessly. They didn’t need anymore words. Before they entered the elevator, Noctis gave Prompto a quick kiss before they went up. They’d have the dawn and dusk to meet each other everyday. Noctis could feel himself floating up and away. It was warm like before, when he was first made long ago. Before there were any other humans on Eos. Prompto held onto him while they disappeared to bring the dawn.

They had brought back the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was sad but I wanted to do a weird experimental thing for the fairytale/folktale portion of promptis week. And I didn't want to do something standard so here is this weird thing that I really like! My culture embraces death as the next part of whatever our lives are from here. So that's cool and I took some creative liberties in some places, but I love how this turned out.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche


End file.
